


Treasure (Jim Hawkins/Reader)

by Jayce_Writes



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Jim Hawkins/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes
Summary: Jim Hawkins left for treasure planet with nothing, but returned with more than he could ever ask for.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jim marveled at the busy spaceport, ships flying in and out, and people of all species getting aboard their designated ships. He had never imagined that he would ever be here, it was the closest to adventure he has had yet. And he was on an important mission, to follow the map to the one and only Treasure Planet. But he wasn't alone of course, no way would his mother let him go by himself. "Jim! Hold on a second!" Loud clanking could be heard from behind the boy. It was an old family friend, Dr. Doppler. "Well, Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other." Doppler awkwardly fiddles with the odd suit he wore. "As they say, familiarity breeds...well contempt."

Jim rolls his eyes. "Let's just find the ship, ok?" He heads off, Doppler not to far behind. After getting lost then finally getting some directions they found their way to the ship. "Oh! This is our ship Jim! The R.L.S Legacy!" Doppler says in amazement. The two got on board, and it was just as, if not more, breath taking. "How cool is this?" Jim looks around as he walked, accidentally bumping into someone, or something. It was some kind of alien creature, with multiple flappy limbs and snouts. Which made some rather, flatulent sounds. "Uh...I..." Jim trailed off, but was saved by Doppler. "Allow me Jim." He then made similar noises as the creature. It seemed to have made the creature happy, it waved before squirming off.

Jim looked at Doppler surprised. "I'm fluent in Flatula, took two years of it in high school." Doppler walked ahead. "Flatula? Heh, cool." Jim chuckled before following him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl messing around with a strange contraption. The thing he noticed most about her was her robotic arm. Then it hit him, a cyborg. He was warned about that before the Inn him and his mother stayed and worked at was burned to the ground. He seemed to have calmed down slightly, upon further inspection, the only robotic part of her was her left arm.

"Jim?" Doppler called. Jim glances at her one last time before catching up with Doppler. "Good morning Captain." He greets a rather large rock man. "Everything shipshape?" He asks. The rock man nods. "Shipshape as usual, but I'm not the captain." Just as he says that, the actual captain jumps down from the poles that held the sails, and landed gradually with a sharp meow. Jim and Doppler were both amazed by the cat woman. She walked up to the rock man while checking her claws. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as always...it's spot on." The captain smiles. "Can you get nothing wrong?"

"Oh you flatter me Captain." Mr. Arrow smiles proudly. The captain looks over at Doppler. "Dr. Doppler I presume?" She asks. "Oh, yes I-" Doppler was cut off by her. "I'm sure you've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." Mr. Arrow chuckles softly. "Please, Captain." He nods his head slightly. "Oh, shut up, I don't mean a word of it." The captain smirks. "Ahem. Excuse me." Doppler chimed in. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins." Doppler nods over to the young man.

"You see, Jim here is the one who found the treasure-" The captain quickly covered his mouth. "Doctor please!" She glances at the rather, rough looking crew who all glared and growled at them before going back to what they were doing. "Let's continue this, in my stateroom."

After they all got to the stateroom, the captain continued what she was saying. "To muse the blabber in front of this, particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude...that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a certain caring way." She smirks. "Now about that map. Let's see it." She says in a stern tone. Jim looks over at Doppler for the ok, he nods, Jim tosses the spherical map to the captain. She catches it with ease, and and examines it carefully. "Fascinating." She says quietly. She walks over to a cabinet, and opens it. "I am Captain Amelia but, Mr. Hawkins, you shall address me as Captain or ma'am, am I clear?"

Jim, being the angsty teen his is, didn't answer at first. "Mr. Hawkins." Amelia looks back at him with a glare. "Yes ma'am." He mutters. "That will do I suppose." She sighs. "Now, not another word about this map around that crew, and you doctor." She looks over at Doppler. "With the upmost possible respect, zip your howling screamer!" She hisses. "Mr. Arrow, if you will direct these two galley. Mr. Hawkins, you will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver." With a few complaints from Jim and Doppler, Arrow guided them down to the kitchen. 

"Mr. Silver." Arrow spoke up. The sound of gears turning filled their ears. "Ah, Mr. Arrow sir! Bringin' such fine and distinguished gents down to my humble galley." Says the mysterious stranger. "Had I known, I would have tucked in me shirt." He chuckled, he moved further into the light, where Jim had gotten a better view of him. His eyes widened as he gazed at the man's robotic arm, leg, and eye. "A cyborg..." He said under his breath. "May I introduce, Mr. Doppler." Arrow points to the Doctor. "He is the financier of our voyage." The cyborg's eye laser looks up and down Doppler's odd suit. "Love the outfit, Doc." Doppler awkwardly covered himself. "Eh, thank you. Love the eye."

"And this young man, is Jim Hawkins." Arrow introduced. "Jimbo! Nice to meet ya lad. Just call me Silver." The cyborg holds out his hand, Jim backs up slightly. "Ah, don't let this hardware throw you off." Silver chuckles. "Wouldn't harm a fly." He goes back to his cooking. He quickly whipped up a stew and handed them to Jim and Doppler. Suddenly, the stew that Jim held started to move around on its own before being sucked up by a strange small pink blob. It let out a tiny belch before floating up. "Morph!" Silver chuckles. "You ball of mischief, so that's where you've been hiding!" The morph giggled and floats around Silver's head. "What is that?" Jim asks curiously. "What is that?" The copied mocked in a higher pitched voice.

"He's a morph. Me and him have been together for ages." Silver says as Morph nuzzles his cheek. "Aw, yes we have." Silver cooed. "We're about to take off." Arrow chimed in. "Doctor, would you like to observe the launch?" He asks. "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Doppler asks excitedly, Arrow looked at him confused. "Yes, the answer is yes." Doppler says awkwardly before following him out. Before they left, Arrow turned back to Jim. "Mr. Hawkins will be staying here with you Mr. Silver." Before the two had time to complain, Arrow added. "Captain's orders!" With that he left Jim and Silver alone. "So." Silver began. "Captain's left you with me? Well, who am I to argue with the captain?" Silver got back to work.

"Mhm." Jim hummed. He kept his distance from Silver, still suspicious of him. "You know, these purps are a lot like the ones back where I'm from." Jim takes one of the purple fruits. "Back on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim glances at Silver. "Can't say I have, Jimbo." Silver smiles. "Really? Come to think of it, there was this old guy, who was looking for a cyborg." Jim tosses the purp up and catches it smoothly. "What was that old guy's name again...oh yeah...Bones. Billy Bones." Silver hummed. "Don't recall any bones. May have been looking for another cyborg, there's a whole slew of us roaming around." Before Jim could question him even further, the same girl from earlier walked in. "We're about take off, might wanna get ready." She says as looks over at Jim. "Especially you, new comer."

"Why, hello Y/n lass. Have you met Jimbo here?" Silver asks. "Nah, but I did catch him staring at me earlier. Did I have something on my face?" Y/n walks over to him. "Or was it the arm?" She shows off her robotic left arm. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." Jim says awkwardly. "Eh, don't worry about it Jimbo." Y/n smiles. "It's Jim." He corrects her. "Jim." She smirks. "Cool name. Now get ready you two." She says before walking back up the stairs. "You heard the lass." Silver nudges Jim on. Jim looked back at him one last time before leaving. "Best be keeping an eye on that one, ey Morph?" Silver scowls slightly. "Don't want him to stray into things he shouldn't."

The ship had left the port and was up in the air. Jim couldn't help but be infatuated by the vastness of space. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jim turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Y/n, she didn't take her eyes of the starry plain. "It is." Jim says as he looks ahead again. "Is this really your first time being out here?" Y/n asks. "Yeah. I've been on Montressor since I was born." Jim tells her. "Must have been boring. I can't imagine a life where I'm held up in only one place." Y/n rest her chin on her hand. "Heh, it kinda was." Jim said while rubbing the back of his neck. "But I found a way to keep myself busy. Mostly with the solar suffer I made." What he said seemed to catch Y/n's attention. "A solar suffer? You built a solar suffer?" Y/n's shines with interest.

"Yep, I made my first one when I was like eight. Then I messed up and had it taken by some cops, cause I was zooming through a restricted area." Jim chuckles. "Really now?" Y/n continues. "I remember when I first built one, you couldn't get me off that thing." She leans on the rail of the ship. "Tell ya what!" She looks at him, smiling brightly. "You seem like a pretty cool guy Jim, so how about after this whole expedition, me and you make a brand new solar surfer? She continues. "Bet it would be the best one ever made!" Jim couldn't refuse an offer like that. "Sounds good. If this goes right, we'd have enough money to make it right." Y/n laughed at that. "Please, I could make a good solar suffer without money. Just gotta find the right parts is all."

"Jimbo!" Silver walks over to the two. "I got two new friends for you to meet." Jim glances around, trying to figure out who he's talking about. "Meet Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket." Silver tosses an old mop and bucket over to Jim, who caught them both with a groan. "Get to it, and you lass." He says to Y/n. "Better get busy yourself, don't want the captain throwing you overboard for being lazy." Y/n rolls her eyes. "Gotcha Silver." She walks off. "See ya Jim." She waves him off. Jim sighs and starts mopping the deck. 

"Yeah I got your mop." He mutters before getting bumped into by a large alien, who looked a little cross eyed. "Watch it, twerp!" The muscle head growled. Jim held his tongue, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to take on that guy. He glances over at a pair of ruffians whispering amongst themselves. One of them noticed and gave him a glare. "What are you lookin at weirdo?" The man's head hopped off of his body. "Yeah, weirdo." Said the torso. Jim then heard a hissing sound from above him, he looked up to see a spidery creature slowly crawling down. "Cabin boys, should learn to mind their own business."

"What? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" Him said smugly. The spider didn't take that kindly, he grabbed Jim his shirt collar. "Maybe your ears, don't work so well." He hissed. Jim scrunches up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, too bad my nose works just fine." The spider growls and slams him against a near by pillar roughly. The fellow bandits amused by this, shouted different ways to rough up Jim. This caught the attention of Y/n. "Any last words, Cabin boy?" Y/n clenched her fist and started to hurry to his rescue before-"Mr. Scroop..." Silver has gripped onto the spider's claw with his robotic hand. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp...when you squeeze real hard?" Silver tightens his grip on the spider, making him yelp in pain and let go of Jim.

"What's all this?" Arrow walked up to the scrap. "I'll have no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders, will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" He says sternly. "Am I clear Mr. Scroop?" Scroop glares at Arrow, he felt Silver's threatening stare. "Transparently..." He hisses slightly. Arrow then takes his leave. The bandits went about their business. "Jimbo! I gave you a job!" Silver scolds Jim. "Hey, I was doing it before that bug thing-" Silver cut him off. "Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help ya if I come back and it's not!" Silver calls over Morph. "Keep an eye on this pup, let me know if there are anymore distractions." Silver walked off, leaving Morph in charge of Jim. Y/n waits for Silver to pass her before heading over to Jim.

"You ok?" She asks softly. "I'm fine." Jim mutters before picking up the mop. "Silver isn't all bad you know...He's tough on the newbies." Y/n walks around him so she could face him properly. "But I have a feeling he's a huge softy on the inside. But don't let him know I said that, he'll have my other arm." She chuckles, Jim looks at her confused. "Oh, he didn't take my arm if that's what you're wondering. This was a horrible accident." She looks at her robotic arm.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that. But hey, gives me character!" Y/n smiles. "Sorry about that." Jim says sympathetically. "Eh don't worry too much about it. The hard part is over, and at least I'm still living. Can't ask more than that." Jim couldn't argue with that. He leaned on the mop and sighed exhaustingly. "Today sure has been something. Making new friends. Like that spider psycho." Morph turned into a smaller version of Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!" Jim and Y/n chuckled. "Little uglier." Jim said. Morph laughed maniacally with a cartoonish face. "Heh, pretty close." Y/n smiles.

Before the two could continue conversing, Silver approached them. "Why, would you look at that. The deck is still in one piece!" He smirks before looking over at Y/n. "Arrow sent me for you lass. Says he needs you to check on the engines. See if they are in need of any repair." Y/n nods. "Aye sir." Y/n says before walking off. "See you around Jim." Jim waves her off. "So, she's like a mechanic?"

"She does have skill with that kind of thing, yes. But aside from that, it's time I start pounding a few skills of your own, into that thick skull of yours!" Silver tells him. "From now on, you won't eat, sleep, or so much as scratch your bum without my say so!" Jim's eyebrow twitched. "Don't do me any favors!" Silver chuckles. "Oh you can be sure of that, now it's time you get to work."

Jim has been worked to the bone by Silver, it was tough but he learned things he wouldn't have known without Silver's help. He even found himself getting on Silver's good side, becoming pretty close friends. "I noticed you are in a pretty good mood." Y/n walks up to Jim, wiping her hands from oil. She had just finished working with the ship. "Something good happen?" She asks. "Well, aside from being worked to death, it's going pretty good." Jim says to her. "Well that's nice. Glad you two are finally getting along. I told you Silver isn't such a bad guy." She smiles. "I guess your right. Say, where do you go off all the time when you work? I never see you on deck." Jim asks.

"Oh I work down below where the engines are. To make sure nothing goes wrong and everything is in working order." Y/n explains. "I was hired by that doctor guy for it. Which, surprised me at first. I mostly worked on little trinkets and gadgets. I hadn't really worked on something regarding engines until I built a solar surfer. And even then, it wasn't the best." Jim hums. "Well, he must have saw some potential in you. Doppler always had an eye for stuff like that." He chuckles, Y/n couldn't help but smile at that. Someone saw potential in her? She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Aw, that's really nice of him." She felt a light blush paint her face. "Heh, well we haven't had any problems with the ship so far. So you're doing a good job." Just as Jim said that, there was a huge explosion from afar. The ship moved, tilted to the side causing some of the crew to loose their balance.

"What the hell!?" Y/n gasps as she finds her ground. "Good heavens!" Doppler grabs a telescope and looks through it. "It's the star Pelsua! It's fine supernova!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All hands on deck now!" Captain Amelia orders. "Aye caption!" Arrow instructed everyone to get to their stations. "Make sure your life lines are secured properly!" The entire crew tied their life lines to them tightly before tending to the sails, that were being blasted by the flaming rocks hurling through them. Y/n jumps down from one of the sails, suddenly something catches her eye. "Captain! The Star!" She yells out while jumping down from a ledge. Amelia and Doppler looks back at the exploding star. "It's devolving into a black hole!" Doppler gasps. "We'll be pulled in!" Amelia took hold of the wheel and tried to steer it away from the waves. "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" She hisses.

"No captain!" Doppler looks at the radar. "They're not erratic at all! There will be one more in 47.2 seconds! Followed by the biggest one of them all!" Amelia's ears perked up. "That's it! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last wave out of here!" Arrow ran up to them. "All sails have been secured!" He says. "Good man, now, release them immediately!" Amelia orders. "...Aye, Captain." Arrow hesitates. "You heard her me, open those sails!" He tells the crew, who were annoyed by the sudden order. "Mr. Hawkins! Make sure those life lines are good and tight!" Amelia commands. "Aye captain!" Jim said as he ran over to where the crew's lifelines were tightened. He make sure each one was tight so no one would float off into the depths of space.

"Captain! Here comes the last wave!" Doppler warns her. "Hold onto your lifelines gentlemen!" Amelia says before tightening her grip on the wheel. During the confusion, Arrow had fell from the ship, only to be saved by his lifeline. Scroop then took that chance to use his sharp pincer to cut the rope, sending Arrow to his death. The ship was pulled further into the black hole, everything went dark, before a giant wave send the ship flying out of the black hole and back into orbit. The crew all cheers as they were all free from the dangerous black hole. "Captain! That was-oh my goodness-" Doppler was at a loss for words.

"Oh tish-tosh." Amelia cuts him off. "Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful." She compliments. "Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically-amanamonically-as-astronomically." Doppler facepalms. "All hands accountable, Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asks. There was no response. "Mr. Arrow?" She looks around for her second in command. Scroop walked up to her, Arrow's hat in his pincers. "I'm sorry Captain, I'm afraid his lifeline...was not secured." He said in fake sadness. Amelia took the hat slowly, heart broken. "What?" Jim mutters. "No, I checked them all!" He rubs over to the lifelines, Arrow's was not there. "I checked them all..."

Y/n couldn't help but feel bad for him, yet, she had a feeling that something was off. Why of all people, was Scroop the one to find Arrow's hat? Amelia sighs before holding Arrow's hat close to her. "Mr. Arrow, was a fine spacer...finer, than anyone of us could ever hope to be." She cleared her throat. "But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts, all of you." She turned away from the crew and goes back to her office.

Y/n searched around for Jim and found him up on one of the pillars, messing around with a bit of rope. She couldn't think of what to say to him, her hand rubbed at the back of her neck. "Um, Jim? Back there...it, it wasn't your fault you know? Things like that happ-" She was cut off by Jim. "Don't you get it!?" Jim threw the rope off somewhere before jumping down to face her. "I screwed up! For once, I thought I could do something right!" His voice cracked slightly, as he was on the verge of tears. "Just, forget it..." He turns away from her. "Jim..." Y/n sighs.

"You shouldn't let one accident speak for your worth. I don't know a whole pout about you Jim, but I do know that you could be a fine spacer if you really wanted it." Y/n continues. "I have a feeling you're going to great things. Just you wait." She gives him a soft smile. Jim looked back at her. "She has a point Jimbo." The two turned to see Silver. "You have the makings of greatness in ya. You just have to take the helm and chart of your own course." Silver walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "And when the time comes, you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of. And I hope I'm there...catching some of the light coming off ya that day."

Jim sniffles before hiding his face in Silver's gut. Silver chuckles awkwardly before patting his back. "There there, now you two best be getting some shuteye." Jim wiped his eyes and nods. "Yeah...thanks Silver, you too Y/n." He smiles. "No problem." Y/n smiles as well. "See you in the morning Silver." She says as she walks off with Jim. "Y/n, what you said back there was nice. Thanks again, for trying to cheer me up." Jim says. "Ah, it was nothing. Goodnight Jim." She yawns before heading to her hammock. "Night Y/n."

Jim was woken up by the flatula alien above him, he lazily rolls out of his hammock. "Ugh..." He puts on one of his boots then reaches for the other. As he reached for the boot, it jumped away from him. "Huh? Morph?" He rubs his tired eyes. "It's too early for this Morph..." He sluggishly chases after it. The boot snuck behind him and kicked his bottom. "Ah! Hey, Morph!" Morph sticks his tongue out before turning back into his normal blobby self, then grabs his actual boot and quickly floats off. "Hey, come back here!" Jim chases after him. Y/n groans and list her head up to see him running after Morph. "What in the..." She yawns and gets up, following after the two.

"Busted!" Jim jumps into the barrel of purps and grabs Morph. Y/n walks in and shakes her head. "What are you guys doing?" She looks into the barrel. "This little monster thought it was funny to steal my boot." Jim answers while scratching Morph's head. "Well, you're lucky you didn't wake the rest of the crew up. I'm sure they would have killed-" Y/n turns her head up to the sound of footsteps. "Yikes!" She whispers before jumping into the barrel. "Ow." Jim groans. "Shh." Y/n covers his mouth. "There's only four of them left. We are wanting to move." Jim and Y/n recognized Scroop's voice. "I say we kill em all now." 

"I say what's to say!" Silver's voice could be heard. "Disobey my orders again...like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me you'll be joining him!" Jim and Y/n looked at each other confused. "Tough talk...but I know otherwise." Scroop says lowly. That boy, methinks you have a soft spot for him." The other crew members agreed with Scroop. "Now mark me...the lot of you!" Silver starts. "I care about one thing, and one thing only, Flint's trove. You'd think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little welp!?" Jim felt his heart sink. Y/n grinned her teeth together, her fist clenched tightly. "Bastard!" She internally cursed. Before Silver could defend himself further, one of the crew members announced: "Land ho!" Silver ordered the crew to get ready, he wasn't to far behind them.

Jim and Y/n got out of the barrel. "I can't believe that man..." Y/n growled. "I should have known better." Jim didn't say a word, he didn't have to, she knew how betrayed he felt. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The two turned their heads to Silver, who had forgotten his glass. "Jimbo, lass..." He mutters. Y/n backed up behind Jim, her hand gripped on his shirt tightly. "Playin games?" Silver asks. "Yeah...yeah we're playing games." Jim nods. "I see." Silver put his arm behind his back, his robotic hand switching out for a gun. "Well, I was never good at games. Always hated to loose..." Jim backed up until he hit a table. "Yeah?" He glances at Y/n, she saw him grab a knife from behind him. "Me too!" Jim grabbed her hand and stabbed Silver in his robotic leg, causing him to fall slightly. Jim and Y/n ran ahead towards Amelia's office. "Well, blast it all!" Silver growls as he limps to the deck. "Alright boys! Change of plans! We move, now!"

"Pirates, on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia says furious, as she grabs a gun and tossing it to Doppler. "Doctor, familiar with these?" She asks. "Oh, well you see-" The fun fires, narrowly avoiding Amelia. "Uh, no. No I'm not." He admits. "Well today is a good day to learn." Y/n says as she grabs a gun of her own. "It won't be long before they break through those doors, we should hurry." Amelia nods and grabs the map. "Mr. Hawkins, defend those with your life." She says sternly. Before she could hand it to him, Morph swooped in and grabbed it with his mouth. "No! Morph, give me that!" Jim managed to get it back from him. Amelia shot through the floor, so they could all escape down below. The pirates burst through the door, but the group was nowhere to be seen. Silver walked in and saw the hole in he floor. "After them, hurry!" He commands.

"To the longboats, quickly!" The group jumped aboard the boat. Amelia and Y/n shot at any pirate that got to close. While they were distracted with that, Morph grabbed the map again and floated off. "Dang it Morph!" Jim chased after him. Y/n turned back. "Jim, where are you going!?" She turned away for a split second to shoot down another pirate. "Morph has the map! Just get ready, I'll be right back!" He says before running off. Just as Jim caught up with Morph, he ran into Silver. "Morph!" Silver smiles. "Come here, Morphy." He tries coaxing him over. Morph started to float over to him. "Morph! Bring it here Morph." Jim says with a hint of desperation in his voice. The two went back in forth until Morph hid in some rope. Jim hurried and grabbed the map then turned to run. Silver held up a gun and powered it up to fire, but something deep within him just couldn't pull the trigger. "Blast it..." He mutters.

Jim ran back to the longboard and hopped in, just as they dropped down. Before they could get much further, a giant laser blasted the ship, sending them plummeting down. The boat crashed into the ground, but luckily, everyone survived it. Amelia managed to get back up. "Ugh...well, that wasn't one of my gossamer landings. Augh!" She nearly fell over before Doppler caught her. "Captain!" Amelia inhaled deeply before standing upright. "Are you ok?" Y/n asks worryingly. "Slight bruising that's all." He clears her throat. "Mr. Hawkins, the map, if you please?" Jim reaches into his pocket and takes out the map. The map started to shift slightly before Morph took its place. "Morph!? Morph, where's the map!?" Morph then turned into a pile of rope. "Are you serious, it's back on the ship!?"

Amelia turned her head towards approaching longboats. "Stifle that blob, and get low." She whispers. The group quickly hid themselves. "We need to find a better spot. We'll be found eventually if we don't move." Y/n says quietly. "Mr. Hawkins, Miss. L/n. Go scout ahead, report back anything you find." Amelia tells them. "Aye, Captain." They both said before hurrying off, leaving Doppler to care for the injured Captain Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think the captain will be alright?" Jim asks. "Captain Amelia is a strong woman. Don't think something like that will be enough to take her down." Y/n assured him, though she was a little concerned herself. "I'm more worried about what we're going to do about those pirates." The thought of Silver made her blood boil, how could he lie to them like that? After everything he said to them, how they would grow to accomplish great things, it was all lies. "We'll figure out something." Jim says. The two continued to walk in silence before Jim spoke up again. "So uh, how did you get mixed in with that crew? You're not a pirate, right?" He says with a hint of suspicion. "No, I assure you I'm not." Y/n chuckles. "Otherwise, I would have down you in by now. Given that it's just the two of us, it would have been easy." She smirks.

"I wouldn't say so. I'm tougher than I look. Don't forget I'm the one who stabbed Silver in the leg." Jim informs her. "Yeah, but you got lucky." Y/n rolls her eyes. "But to answer your question, I was hired for my mechanic skills. If the engines or anything else on the ship was damaged, it was my job to take care of it." She explains. "It was all by chance really, I was short on cash, and this was the perfect situation. I'd get paid to go out in space and do what I do best." Y/n smiles. "I'd take any chance to get away from where I was. Even if something like this happens." Jim looks at her. "I take it your old place wasn't too pleasant then?" He asks. Y/n shakes her head, avoiding eye contact with him. "Nah, it wasn't."

"But hey, even if this didn't happen, I would still be having the time of my life. Some low down pirates aren't going to change that." She says, with a bright smile on her face. Jim had to admit, her attitude was never less than uplifting. Could nothing make her upset? "You sure are optimistic about this." Jim says. "Oh no, I'm scared for life actually. But me freaking out isn't going to solve anything, now is it. In situations like this, remaining calm is the best way to go." She corrects him. "Trust me, loosing your cool won't help a bit." She raises her robotic arm. Jim couldn't help but feel bad for her, he decided questioning her further on the subject wouldn't be wise. "Well, you got a good view on things that's for sure. I'm sure me and you can find out a way to get out of this, you seem smart enough to handle yourself." Y/n felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, she laughed it off. "Heh, thanks! You're pretty bright yourself Jim." Jim was about to thank her before he heard something from behind him.

Y/n noticed Jim's sudden stillness, and started to get worried. Had they been found? She slowly raises her gun and waits for Jim's next move. He slowly moved towards the source of the noise, the air was thick with silence. All of a sudden, a rustic robot jumped out of nowhere, scaring both Jim and Y/n. "Oh this is fantastic!" The robot said as he pines Jim to the ground, Y/n aimed her gun at the robot. "A carbon-based life from here to recuse me at last! Oh I just wanna hold ya and squeeze ya, and hold you close to me!" He hugged Jim tightly. Y/n lowered the gun slightly, but still kept her finger on the trigger.

"Alright enough!" Jim managed to get out of the seemingly friendly robot's grasp. "I've been alone for so long! I mean don't get me wrong, solitude is fine, but after a hundred years, you go a little nuts!!!" The robot laughs. "Oh how rude of me, my name is...uhh, my name is...what was it again?" Y/n and Jim looked at each other confused. "Oh! B.E.N! Bioelectronic Navigator! And you are?" B.E.N asks. "Uh Jim." Jim says. "Y/n." Said Y/n. "Ah nice to meet you Jimmy and (nick name)." Jim rolls his eyes. "Look, we're both in a hurry. I need to find us a place to hide. They're pirates chasing us."

"Pirates!? Oh, don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them at all, I remember Captain Flint! That guy had such a temper!" Jim and Y/n both stopped in their tracks. "You knew Captain Flint?" Y/n asks. "Then you know about the treasure!" Jim says excitedly. "Treasure?" B.E.N tilts his head. "Flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds!" The gears in B.E.N's head started to turn, well as best they could that is. He tried to think up anything he could, but nothing would click. Soon he started to glitch and spasm. "B.E.N? Hey!" Jim slaps some sense into him. "And you are?" B.E.N asks. "Wait, what about the treasure?" Jim asks. "Heh, sorry, I've lost my mind! Literally!" B.E.N laughs. "You haven't seen it around have you?"

"Your mind huh?" Y/n gets a better look at the back of the robot's head. "It looks like we can actually place it back where it belongs if we find it." Y/n flicks one of the loose cords, causing B.E.N to flinch. "We don't have time for that, Y/n. We have to find a place to hide us all." Jim continues walking. "Oh, I guess...this is goodbye then." B.E.N says sadly. "I'm sorry I'm so, dysfunctional. I'll be on my way...sorry to be such a bother..." He scoots away. "Jim, we cant just leave him like this." Y/n stops Jim by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Look at him." She says softly. "He's a bit off mess..." She mutters. Jim looks at B.E.N and then at Y/n, who was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright. Enough with the sappy mood." Jim sighs.

"Look B.E.N, if you're going to come along, you're going to have stop talking." Jim tells him, making B.E.N immediately brighten up. "Really!? You mean it!?" B.E.N jumps into Jim's arms. "I promise, you won't regret it!" Jim gives him a slight glare. "Oh, right, being quite." B.E.N mimics zipping his lips. Jim sets him down. "And you have to stop touching me."

"Right! No talking or touching! Got ya!" B.E.N gives a thumbs up. "Oh, but before we continue, could we possibly stop by my place?" He pulled back some shrubbery to reveal a hide out in the distance. "B.E.N, I think you just solved our problem.

"Pardon the mess people, I don't have much company if you could imagine it." B.E.N chuckles. "Mr. Hawkins, Miss. L/n." Amelia groans. "Stop anyone who tries to approach." Amelia inhaled sharply as another painful sting hits her. "Yes yes, now listen to me." Doppler speaks up. "Stop giving out orders, and lie still." Doppler lays her back down. "Very forceful Doctor. Go on, say something else." Amelia grins. "Hey! There's more of your buddies!" B.E.N says while waving down to the pirates from the entrance. Jim hurries over and moves him out of the way just as they fired their guns.

Y/n ran over as well and hid herself against the wall, gun in hand, ready to shoot. "Stop wasting your fire!" Silver voice broke through the firing. "Silver?" Jim mutters. Y/n looks over at him, she could still see the hatred in his eyes. "Jimbo? If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a word with ya. No tricks." Jim and Y/n look back at Amelia. "Here to bargain for the map, no doubt. The coward!" She growls. "That means, he still thinks we have it." Jim smirks. He puts his gun away and heads out the exit. "Wait Jim!" Y/n takes hold of his hand, making him look back at her. "He might be trying to trick you. You can't trust him." Jim put his hand on hers comfortingly. "Don't worry, I can handle myself." Y/n tightened her grip slightly. "I'm going with you." Y/n says firmly. "What?" Jim watches her hide her gun. "I don't doubt you can defend yourself, but it never hurts to have some backup." Y/n says.

"Fine, just be careful." Jim tells her, Y/n smiles. It felt nice that have someone care for her like he did. "Will do Jim." 

Jim and Y/n, along with Morph made their way to meet with Silver. Morph giggles and flies around Silver's head. "Ah Morphy, I was wondering where you ran off too." He pets the blobs head. Silver rests on a tree stump to ease his busted leg. "This poor leg's down right snarky. Since that game of tag we had back on the ship ey?" Jim and Y/n didn't say a word. Silver sighs. "What you heard back then...I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I had gone soft, they would have gutted us both." The two still didn't respond. "Say, how about this. If we play our cards right all three of us can walk away from this, rich as royalty!"

"Yeah?" Jim asks, Y/n looks at him with concern. Was he serious, he was actually considering that offer? "Of course! You get me that map, and an even portion will be split among us all." Silver smiles. "Boy...You really are something." Jim shakes his head. "All that talk of greatness, what a joke." He continues. "I mean at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure that you never see one drabloon of that treasure!"

"That treasure is owed to me, by thunder!" Silver says sternly. "Well try to find it without my map! By thunder!" Jim says with just as much anger. "Now mark me...Either I get that treasure by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's canons to blow you all to kingdom come!" Silver growls before storming off. "Morph, hop to it." Morph whimpered and stayed close to Jim and Y/n. "Now!!!" Morph yelps and hides behind them. Silver clenched his fist before leaving the tree.

"Now...we must all stick together and..." Amelia weakly trails off. "And what?? Stick together and what??" Doppler panics. Amelia glances at Doppler and smiles. "Doctor...you have such...wonderful eyes." Doppler blinks a few times. "She's lost her mind!" He removed his glasses in a dramatic manor. "Well you gotta help her!" Says Jim. "Dang it Jim, I'm not that kind of Doctor! I mean I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing! You can't help anyone with a doctorate, you just sit there and you're useless!" Doppler says desperately. "Don't worry doc, I'm sure there's another way we can help her." Y/n pats his back gently. "You have any ideas Jim?" She mutters. Jim sighs and scratches his head. "Without the map we're dead..." He looks out the entrance, where the pirates had set up camp. "If we try to leave, we're dead. And if we stay here..."

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph mimics. Y/n grasps Morph and pets him, in attempts to quiet him down. "Hm, well I think Jimmy needs so quite time so, I'll just slip out the back door." B.E.N speaks up. "Back door?" Jim looks over at him. "Yeah. I get this nice breeze through here." B.E.N rotates a giant spherical entry way, revealing a maze of tunnels and machinery. Jim walks over, a look of a amazement plastered on his face. "What is all this?" He asks. "Oh you mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs throughout the entire planet? No clue." B.E.N states. "Hey, Doc! I think I found our way out!" Jim climbs up and gets ready to jump. "Wait, Jim! The captain told us to stay together!" Doppler warns him.

"I'll be right back!" Jim says right before he jumps down, along with B.E.N. "Woof." Doppler sighs. "I'll go after him." Y/n hurries over, ignoring Dopplers pleads for her to stay like the captain ordered them all to. She knew staying put was the right thing to do but, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to Jim if she didn't go. It wasn't just that either, she didn't know why or how, but she couldn't help but feel the need to stay by Jim's side. There was something about him that just made her feel...happy. Truly happy. It may have been the life threatening situations they've been place in but, anytime she was around Jim, she felt safer.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it, she's thinking she likes it, or maybe not? Guess she'll find out once this whole thing is done and over with.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the plan!?" B.E.N said louder than he needed to. He was quickly judged by Jim. "We need to sneak back onto the legacy, and disable the laser canon, then grab the map and get out of there as quickly as possible." He explains. "Sounds good." Jim and B.E.N turned back to see Y/n. "What are you doing here?" Jim whisper-yells. "You really think I'm going to let you go there on your own with B.E.N?" Y/n crosses her arms. The light insult seemed to have gone over B.E.N's head. "She's right Jimmy! The more the merrier!" The robot smiles. "How do you expect to get to the Legacy anyway?" Y/n asks. Jim looks over at the long boat the pirates used to find them. "On that." 

Once all three were on the ship, the plan was explained again just to remind everyone, especially B.E.N. "Alright, I'll get the map, you wait here and-" Jim was cut off by B.E.N. "Roger that Jimmy! I'll neutralize the laser canons, sir!" Before Jim could protest, he was already off. Jim sighs heavily. "I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't break anything." Y/n pats his back before starting off, but she was stopped by Jim. "Wait, there might be more pirates on the ship. I don't want you to get hurt." Y/n looks back at him, there it was again, that same feeling in her chest. She ignored it and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides-" She showed off her gun. "-I have this." She smirks. "Alright...just be careful ok?" Y/n nods before catching up to B.E.N.

Jim watched her go, his worry didn't go anywhere. But he had to have faith in her, she would be alright. At least he hope she would be.

"Disable a few laser canons, how hard could it be?" B.E.N. opens the panel to reveal a whole mess of cords. "Oh mama..." He mutters. Y/n took a look, the sight of it made her eye twitch. "... This is set up...The cords...so unorganized..." Y/n's skin crawled. She was good at machinery and had a bit of a good hand at tech, but it meant nothing if what she was working with, was in a state like this. "And it's not even labeled!!" She pounds her fist on the wall next to the panel cords.

Meanwhile Jim had snuck back to where the map was hid, and was on his way back. All of a sudden, a deafening alarm was set off. 

"Oh, that wasn't right..." B.E.N. plugged the cord back in. "I told you." Y/n groans. 

"That stupid robot is going to get us all...killed..." Jim backed away as he saw Scroop standing at the top of the stairs. "Cabin boy." Scroop growled. Jim booked it as fast as he could, Scroop hot on his trail. He was only momentarily slowed down by Morph, who was soon knocked into one of the pipes, and sucked away. In that time, Jim had hid himself behind a wall. He slowly raised his gun as it powered up, he inhaled deeply before jumping out and aiming his gun at Scroop. Then all of a sudden, it went dark. 

"Oh! That wasn't it either!" B.E.N. eyes glows through the darkness. "Ugh..." Y/n shakes her head.

Soon the lights were back on, but Scroop was no longer in front of Jim. He rapidly glances around looking for Scroop, but he was nowhere to be found. Unknowing got Jim, that he was slowly creeping up on him. Scroop would have finished him off if it weren't for Morph, who was sling out of a pipe. He yelps and turns into a pair of fingers, poking Scroop in the eyes, causing him to wail in pain. Jim quickly turns around and aims again, but his gun was knocked out of his hand, before Scroop pins him down. 

"This has got to be the canons!" B.E.N. unplugged another plug, but instead of disabling the canon, it turned off their gravity. "Ah!" Y/n and him started to float upwards. 

Scroop and Jim also float up into the air. Jim grabbed onto the flag of the ship, and desperately tried reaching for the gun. "Come on, come on...no!" The gun floats away from his reach. Scroop held onto the pile and started to cut away at the rope that held the flag. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow..." He laughs darkly. Jim grabs onto the pole, Scroop growls and jumps at him. Jim quickly threw himself over him, and kicked him into the flag. "Tell him yourself!" The rope snapped as Scroop was send flying into space. 

"Back you go you naughty plug!" B.E.N plugged the plug back in, turning the gravity back on, and causing everyone to fall back down to the ship. 

"Ugh!" Jim lands, he pants and pulls himself back up. "Laser disabled Jimmy!" B.E.N called, he had somehow got himself covered in wires and cords. Y/n waves tiredly.

Jim, Y/n, and B.E.N. made it back to the hideout with the map. Though, something was off, it was way too quiet. Jim went on ahead to where Doppler and Amelia were, but Y/n hesitated. "Doc, wake up. We got the map." Jim leaned down to where Doppler was. "Fine work Jimbo." Silver appeared and grabbed the map. "Fine work indeed." Silver looked past him while grinning evilly. "Ah!" Jim turned his head to the sudden scream, it was Y/n. One of the pirates had grabbed her and restrained her arms behind her back, so she couldn't escape. B.E.N. had also been restrained. "Y/n, B.E.N.!" Jim tried to save them, but was stopped by Silver. They weren't the only ones in trouble, Doppler and Amelia had been tied up and gagged.

"You're just like me Jimbo...You hate to loose." Silver examines the map closely. "Silver, you coward! Ambushing us like this!" Y/n jerks her arms loose as best as she could, but the pirate had a tight hold on her. "Why lass, since when have pirates ever played fair?" Silver chuckles. He then starts to open the map, well, attempts to at least. He looks down at Jim, who was smirking at his failed attempts. "Open it." Silver demands, while holding the map out to him. The pirates let him go so he could do as such. But Jim, didn't budge, he kept his glare strong on Silver. "I'd get busy." Silver aimed his gun at Y/n, Doppler, and Amelia. Y/n and Amelia shook their heads, Doppler nods a few times before noticing the other two, then shakes his head.

Jim sighs and opens the map, a long trail of glowing green lights, lead the way to where the treasure was supposedly hidden. Silver smirks before glancing back at the group. "Leave these lot here until we-" The lights suddenly shrank back into the map. "You want the map? You're taking me too." Says Jim. "Hmph, we'll take em all!" 

Silver grabs Jim and B.E.N. and jumps off the longboat, leaving Y/n, Doppler, and Amelia on board with one of the stronger pirates. Before they could get far, Y/n quickly slipped past the brutish pirate and jumps down. "Hey! You're taking me too." She says. The pirate was about to grab her again before Silver stopped him. "And why would I do that lass?" Silver rolls his eyes. "If you ever want that leg working properly again you will." She glances at Silver's still damaged leg. "Hm...very well. But you better not have any tricks up to it sleeve, or in that arm of yours." Y/n nods. "My arm isn't like your hunk of junk." She mutters. "Untie her." Silver tells the pirate, who did what he was told. "And keep up will ya?" Silver turns and walks off. Y/n rubs her sore wrist, though her metal arm didn't do much to ease the ache. "Says the one with the bum leg." She thought to herself.

"You shouldn't have come with us Y/n." Jim finally speaks up after a while of silence. "You don't know what will happen once he gets his precious treasure." Y/n looked at the ground as she walked. "Yeah, I know that. But I'm not going to let you go with him alone." She glances up at Jim, his eyes were dead set on Silver. "I don't want you to get hurt..." She finally says. Jim slowly looked over at her. "You're my friend, a good one at that." Jim gives her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, this isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" Y/n asks. "I don't know about you two, but I feel like my life is, flashing before my eyes!" B.E.N. started to freak out. "Was I ever dancing with a android named Lupe!?" Jim quickly hushed him, as not to catch the pirate's attention. "We're going to get out of this. All of us. I promise." Jim tried to reassure both him and Y/n. "Alright...I believe you Jim." Y/n nods. Eventually the group make it to the end of the map's trail, which lead to seemingly nowhere. Nothing ahead, and morning below the cliff they stood on. Y/n looks down the edge of the cliff, confusion started to sink in. "What on Montressor?" She mutters. "What's going on Jimbo?" She turned her head at the sound of Silver's voice. Jim held the map in hand, trying to open it again. "I don't know, I can't get it open." He struggles to twist the spherical map. The pirate crew became outraged by the moment, if Jim didn't get the map open, they would kill them sure.

Y/n looked around for any kind of escape route if things took a turn for the worse. Well, worse than it already had gotten. She eventually noticed something that caught her eye, on the ground, was a indent that matched the spherical map. She gasps as soon as she put it together. "Jim, look!" She takes his hand and leads him to the indent. Jim quickly places the map into the indent, soon a the ground around them flew green. A matching green gathering of lights formed a larger version of the map, every location of the universe was present. With a tap of a finger, a portal to any location would open. "So that's how Flint did it." Jim began. "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." He pieced it together. "Clever." Y/n places her hands on her hips. "But where did he stash it all?" Silver tapped though multiple locations on the map, the portal opening to various planets. "Where is that blasted treasure?" He grumbles.

"Treasure...it's buried in the centroid of the mechanism!" Jim says aloud. "What if the whole planet, is the mechanism? And the treasure is buried in the center of the planet?" The crew immediately started hacking away at the metal ground, but getting nowhere in the process. "Talk about doing the most." Y/n taps the tip of her foot at the metal ground. "I'll give Flint this though, no one would think to search inside the planet."

"And now in the blue blazes are we suppose to get there?" Silver asks. "You just got to open the right door." Jim taps at the smaller scale of the planet they were on, the portal then opened up to the center of Treasure Planet.


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked through the door, not realizing they had triggered the alarm. Inside, was the rumored treasure of a thousand worlds. Loot as far as the eye could see, far more than anyone could have expected to see. They would need a bigger boat for sure. "This all seems...very familiar. But I can't remember why." Said B.E.N. nervously. While the pirates were distracted Jim turned back to the robot and Y/n. "Come on, we're getting out of here." He tells them. "And how are we going to do that?" Y/n asked. Jim looked past her and smirked. "On that." She turns and sees a longboat. The three hurried to the boat, B.E.N. could shake the feeling of unease for some reason. "There's something, nagging at the back of my mind! I just can't figure out what!" He says frustratingly. "Do you think it has something to do with, this." Y/n waved her good arm exaggerating the area around them.

"I...maybe??" B.E.N. shrugs. He then yelps, hopping back slightly. Y/n turned to see a corpse, resting on a old throne. "Captain Flint?" Y/n squints her eyes. "In the flesh! Well, sorta." Said B.E.N. "Anything clicking B.E.N.?" Y/n asks "There was something horrible that Flint didn't want anyone knowing about. But, I just can't remember what. Oh a mind is a terrible thing to loose." Jim looked around until he spotted something. "B.E.N. I think I just found your mind." He picked up the scrap of metal and attached it to the back of the robot's head. "Whoa! Hello!" B.E.N.'s eyes turned from green to blue. "You know Jimmy, I was just thinking...I was thinking! Oh it's all coming back!" He says happily. "That's wonderful B.E.N." Y/n smiles brightly. "Yes all flooding back! All up until Flint ripped out my memory circuits so I would never tell anyone about his booby trap!"

Suddenly there was a violent rumble that shook the ground. "Speaking of which..." Y/n managed to catch her footing as a second rumble came along. "Fling wanted to make sure no one could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow, higher than a Kalepsian kite!" With another rumble the ground began to break open, the lasers above broke off of their holds, crashing down making the ground brake open faster. "Jim, we gotta go!" Y/n yelled. "You two go back and help the captain and Doc!" Jim crawled under the boat's hood and fiddled with the wires. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me!" B.E.N. grabbed at Jim's legs and tugged. "I am NOT leaving my buddy Jimmy!" Jim glared at B.E.N. intensely. "Unless he looks at me like that, bye Jim!" He lets go and runs off. "Well I'm not leaving!" Y/n crouched down to his level. "Not without you!"

"Y/n, we don't have time for this! Hurry and get back to the ship!" Jim said, not looking away from the controls. "I can't do that Jim! What if you don't make it in time, what then? I'm suppose to leave here with everyone, knowing I could have helped you?" Tears started to form in her eyes. Jim glances at her, and noticed her desperate expression. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it slightly. "Have a little faith in me Y/n." He smiles. "I'll make it out of here, we all will. And you can help me, by getting to that ship and getting the others out of here." Y/n sighs shakily, bur returns the smile. "I do have faith in you. But I can't just leave you here alone. Now let's get this boat running!" Y/n helped Jim hot-wire the boat. "Whoa, impressive." Jim smirks.

Meanwhile, back at the longboat, Amelia and Doppler were still tied up and being watched by one of the more tougher pirates. "All my life, I've dreamed of an adventure like this." Doppler began. "I just wish I could have been more help to you." He glances back at the feline captain. "Oh don't be daft." Said Amelia. "You've been very helpful, truly." She says softly. Doppler shook his head. "I feel like such a useless weakling!" He puts his head in his hands. His eyes winded at the sight of his untied wrists. "With surprisingly small wrists." He mutters before hiding his hands behind his back. "Excuse me! Brutish pirate." The pirate belches in response. "Yes you. I have a question, is that your body is too massive, for your teeny-tiny head? Or, is it that your head, is too teeny-tiny, for your big fat body?"

The pirate growls and lifts Doppler up by his shirt collar. "I pummel you good!" He snarls. "Yes, I'm sure you will! But first-" Doppler holds a gun up to the pirates' gut. "Is this yours?" The pirate's jaw hung open in shock.

Jim and Y/n finished up, but before they could get any further, Silver's voice filled their ears. "Jimbo, lass, aren't ya just the seventh wonder of the universe?" Jim quickly grabbed a sword that was near by, and stood protectively in front of Y/n. Silver glared down at him. "I like you lad, but I've come too far to let you stand in the way of me and me treasure." He took a few steps closer to him, Jim and Y/n backed away slowly. Y/n couldn't help but clinch her hands into his shirt anxiously. Suddenly a laser shot up and cut through the boat, causing Jim and Y/n to loose their balance. They were thrown over the boat, Jim fell down a steep cliff, he flew over and would have continued to fall if he hadn't grabbed onto the wall. Y/n noticed this and ran down the cliff and held on tightly to the edge and reached out her other arm. "Jim!"

Jim tried reaching for her but the small crevasse he was holding onto sank into the wall, causing him to fall further down. He managed to grab onto another part of the wall. "No!" Y/n looked back at Silver with pleading eyes. "Silver, please!" She begged. Silver looked back to the boat of treasure then back at the two struggling teens. He battled with himself before he finally made up his mind. "Oh, blast me for a fool!" He let go of the ship and held onto the edge. "Come now lass, grab on!" Silver held out his hand, Y/n quickly took hold of it so she could get closer to Jim. He finally grabbed onto her hand and Silver pulled them both up. The three raced out the portal door as fast as they could. Jim looked at Silver shocked. "Silver? You gave up-" Silver cut him off. "Just a lifelong obsession Jimbo, I'll get over it."

"Aloha Jimmy!" Came B.E.N.'s voice. The three looked up and saw the Legacy above them. "We have exactly two minutes and thirty seconds before the planet's destruction!" He warns them. They got onto the ship as it started to take off. "Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of time-" Silver started before he was cut off by Captain Amelia. "Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" She hissed, Silver chuckles awkwardly. All of a sudden, a rock shot down one of the sails, causing the pillar holding it to fall down onto one of the canons, destroying it. "Missile tail demobilized Captain! Thrusters at only thirty percent!" B.E.N. informs her. "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!" Doppler exclaimed. Jim looked back at the portal that was getting further away as the ship flew. "We have to turn around." He said aloud. "Pardon?" Doppler looked at him, very confused. "Didn't that portal lead to a raging inferno!?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to change that!"

"You're going to use the map?" Y/n asks while looking at the portal. "That's right!" Jim ran over to a large piece of scrap metal, that resembled a board. "Wait, you're actually going fly back there?" Y/n's mind started think up of different ways Jim could get hurt or killed in attempts to set a corse out of here. "I don't see how that would be possible!" Doppler added. "Listen to the boy!" Silver said as he helped weld a thruster to the metal board. "One minute and twenty nine seconds!" Yelled B.E.N. "No matter what happens, keep the ship heading for the portal." Jim said as he hopped on the ship's railing. "Fifty eight seconds!" Y/n's heart races with panic. She silently prayed that Jim would make it back in time. Silver gave Jim a quick nod before he jumped on the board and flew as fast as he could towards the portal. He managed to avoid any stray metal and flying objects that could have stopped him from reaching the portal. But there was one last obstacle in the way, a huge gap in Jim's path. The board's thruster gave out before he could clear the gap. Y/n's eyes filled with horror as she saw Jim disappear from her sight. "Twenty five seconds!" Warned B.E.N. "Come on lad..." Silver says under his breath. "Seventeen seconds!"

The ship started to cross the gap, to everyone's relief Jim flew up from the gap and tapped the planet that lead to Montressor. 

The ship came barreling through the other end followed by a series of explosions. Thankfully, no one was harmed and they all made it out alive. Jim flew back onto the ship, where he was congratulated by the crew. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?" Silver says proudly, Jim looks up at him with a warm smile. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use someone like you." Amelia tells him. "Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Doppler chuckles. "Of course, we may want to leave out the life threatening parts." Y/n ran towards Jim and wraps her arms around him tightly. "Whoa!" Jim stumbled back slightly. "You reckless genius!" She sniffles.

Jim smiles and hugs her back. "Sorry about making you worry." Silver gives him a knowing look, making him blush slightly. "Jimmy! That was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching, but I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N. Squeezed both teens tightly, making them laugh. Once he let go, Jim pulled him back in for another hug. "You hugged me back!" B.E.N. gasps. "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He weeps dramatically. Jim turned his head to the sound of Morph squeaking, he then saw Silver sneaking off.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks." Silver says as he untied another rope that held the longboat he was on. "You never quit do you?" Silver turns his head to meet Jim, standing above the longboat. "Ah, Jimbo." Silver chuckles. "I was just making sure the longboat was nice and secure." He reties the rope. Jim hops on the longboat and hums before tightening the rope. "Well, that should hold it." Silver laughs weakly. "I taught you too well lad...if you don't mind, we plan on avoiding prison. Little morphy here." Morph floats onto Silver's palms. "He's a free spirit, being in a cage...it would break his little heart." Jim pets the pink blond head with his finger. "Say, why don't you come with us lad?" Silver asks. "You and me, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

"You know, when I first got on this ship, I would have taken that offer in an instant." Jim began. "But, I met this old cyborg, and he taught me that, I could chart my own course. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jim tells Silver with confidence. "And what do you see ahead for you?" Silver asks, smiling warmly. "A future." Jim came to a conclusion. "Why...look at you. Glowing like a solar fire. You're something special Jim." Silver's words made Jim tear up. "You're going to rattle the stars, you are." Jim hugged Silver while crying gently into his gut, Silver embraced Jim in his arms. After a few seconds he pulled away, sniffling once. "Heh, got a bit of grease in this old cyborg eye." Silver wiped a tear away. He looked at Morph, who was as equally sad. He let his head before speaking. "Morph, I have one last job for you. I'll need you to keep an eye on this pup. Will you do that for me?" Morph have a tiny salute before flying to Jim, and nuzzling him. The longboat Silver was on lowered from the ship. "And one last thing! Here, for you mother, to rebuild that inn of hers!" Silver tossed some treasure up to Jim, who caught it.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." Jim chuckles. "Why Jimbo, when have I ever done otherwise?" Silver laughs as he soars off into the starry sky. 

Jim walked back up on deck, Y/n hurried to his side. "Jim, where's Silver?" She asks. "You know how he is, I don't think he'll ever be caught." Jim chuckles. Y/n shakes her head but smiles anyway. "Are you ready to go back to your home?" She asks. "I think so. My mother must be worried out of her mind." Said Jim. "What about you?" Y/n leans on the wall near by. "Eh, don't know. Maybe I'll just do what I did before. Roam around here and there." Jim looks over at her concerned. "That sounds a little...awful." Y/n laughs. "Yeah." After a few seconds of silence Jim slowly held onto Y/n's hand. She gasps slightly and looks over at him. "I think I have a better idea." Jim gives her a smile. Y/n gives him a curious look. "And what's that?" She asks.

"I'm kind of a slacker back home. It wouldn't be so bad if I had someone there to keep in check. Make sure I don't sneak off from work." Y/n was starting to get an idea of what he was leading on. "Yeah?" She tilts her head. "That does sound like a good idea. But, said someone might think they're intruding." Jim rolled his eyes. "Come on, just say yes and stay with me." Y/n blushes slightly and laughs. "Alright, I'll make sure the both of us is slacking off then. And we still have a solar suffer to make." She reminds him while smirking. "Sounds like a plan." Said Jim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

"Are you sure? I've never really dressed so, fancy before." Y/n mutters as she tugs slightly at the dress she wore. It was a white and red dress with frills. A red bow on her right shoulder, all with a black choker around her neck. "Yes, I'm sure." Sarah, Jim's mother says as she moves Y/n's hands away, not wanting her to wrinkle the dress. "You look lovely Y/n." She softly placed her hands on her shoulders. Y/n's face flushed red with embarrassment, she never wore a dress like this before. She was worried that her robotic arm would throw the whole aesthetic off. "And know for a fact, Jim will think so too." That did it, Y/n's face was completely red now. "Now let's go out there and greet our guests." Sarah leads Y/n out where every one else is. Everyone was as having a wonderful time, even Amelia and Doppler's pups...kits? Babies. Y/n moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, she couldn't help but smile at the scene. She hasn't been around this many happy faces, really ever. It was nice.

The sound of the door opening made everyone turn their heads. The one standing in the doorway was no other than Jim himself, dressed rather handsomely. Y/n felt her heart flutter, then she suddenly felt heavily self conscious. Now she was praying her wouldn't notice her in the corner, but of course he did. "Hey." He says smoothly. "Hi." Y/n says timidly. The soft music that was once playing, turned into a more upbeat tune. Jim holds out his hand. "Care to dance?" He asks. Y/n chuckles awkwardly. "I can't-I don't really know how to..." She trails off. "Hey, neither do I." Jim gently takes her hands and leads her to the dance floor. Y/n felt flustered, she felt like all eyes were on her. "What do I do?" She asks quietly. "Just, do whatever comes naturally. Do whatever feels right." Jim says as they dance. Y/n could only mimic his moves, or at least tried to. Just as she was getting the hang of it, she tripped over her own feet. Luckily, Jim was there to catch her in his arms. Y/n's body against his, she couldn't bare to look up at him. She felt his hand on her robotic arm, making her pull back slightly. "It must feel uncomfortable." She starts. "It's cold, and hard, awful isn't it?" Jim's hand never left her arm. "Actually, I think it's pretty cool." Y/n looked up at him to meet his soft gaze.

"Jim." She breathed. Y/n hid her face in his chest, smiling. "You're so, cute." Jim laughs and hugged her close. "You too Y/n. You too."

A few days later, Jim and Y/n were just finishing up the solar suffer they promised to build. "And that should about do it." Y/n said as she screws in the last bolt. She stands back and admires their handiwork, it looked better than the first one. Bigger, possibly faster if they didn't mess anything up, and more stylish. "Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself." Jim nods. "Now all we have to do is give it a little test run." He looks over at her, she gave him a smirk before hopping on. "Wait, I'm riding behind you?" Jim asks. "Well yeah, I built most of it." Says Y/n. "Yeah but I installed the engine. You know, the thing that makes it go?" Y/n raised an eyebrow at him, Jim eventually gave up and got behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You ready?" Y/n asks. "Defiantly." Said Jim. Y/n started up the engine and they took off like lightning. "Whoooo! I told you I would make this baby faster!" Y/n speeds it up again. "I got to admit, you defiantly proved your skills." Jim held a little more tightly. Y/n thanks him before guiding the suffer up higher, the sky was a beautiful shade of pink and yellow. Jim looked down at Y/n, the sky really complimented her. She looked just as if not more lovely than the sunset sky, Jim couldn't help but smile. 

Jim may have found Treasure Planet, but his treasure was right in front of him. And she was all the treasure he needed.

~THE END~


End file.
